SwingSet
by Munchkin79
Summary: Alternate ep for Bombshell ;  Rating will be M in a later chap!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again all! This one is a bit different than my others as I wanted to try something less angsty. Just a fun little story based on the bubbletweets for the upcoming ep Bombshell. This is the way things would go down if I wrote for the show! LOL Oh, and E/K are separated in this…sorry Karen :P Anyway, on with the story!**

They walked into the club arm in arm, hands interlaced as they took in their surroundings. The SwingSet was dimly lit and littered with couples dressed to have a good time. Olivia hobbled in her extra high heels, leaning into Elliot as she heard the sensual lounge music filling the room. Inhaling a calming breath, the scent from the jasmine candles that were glowing softly at each table flooded her nostrils. She knew they had a mission, a case involving a frequent flyer at the club that had a penchant for raping women in one of the private rooms, but she couldn't help but feel completely out of place.

Captain Cragen was sending Olivia and Elliot in to find the scumbag responsible for the brutal attacks. His name was Shawn Davies and he had been accused of three attacks over the past month. Munch and Fin had brought him in for questioning after each report, but they could never prove rape. Due to the nature of the swingers club, Davies knew he could say he was role playing a rape fantasy and that all of the women acted as though they were willing participants.

After days of getting nowhere, Cragen had decided to send Elliot and Olivia to attempt to catch him in the act. They all knew Olivia was the bait, she was exactly the type that Davies went for, but she had no fear; especially with Elliot by her side and another undercover officer across the room at the bar.

Adjusting her form fitting leopard print dress yet again, Olivia couldn't feel less like herself in the get up, but as she watched the jaws of most of the men and even a few women drop to the ground, she started to gain confidence. She could care less about all the others, as long as one man in particular was noticing though…her devastatingly sexy partner.

After being introduced to the hostess, Olivia and Elliot took a seat on one of the cheesy, velour couches that lined the club's perimeter. Leaning over to whisper in her ear, Elliot commented on her attire. "Looks like you're the fresh meat here…luckily you're mine tonight." He punctuated his statement by dragging his hand from her knee to her thigh, causing her to flinch in surprise.

Sure they were playing characters and they'd had to be "married" for undercover ops in the past, but something seemed different this time. They didn't have fake names or IDs, which further blurred the line between reality and acting.

Before she could produce a witty retort, Olivia was approached by a distinguished looking man who looked to be in his early sixties. His dark hair was peppered with silver flecks and his rugged features reminded her of an old-time movie star. He sat down beside her, closer than she would have liked, but she remembered that she needed to play the part of a bored trophy wife looking to spice up her sex life.

"You, my dear, are one of the sexiest women in the room." The man flashed a set of pearly white teeth and offered his hand. Olivia took it reluctantly as he placed a lingering kiss against her knuckles, causing her skin to crawl. "I'm Henry and it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Olivia," she mumbled as she turned to give Elliot a pleading look.

"Well, Olivia, you are just –"

"Get lost, Henry, you are out of our age range. I pick who my wife gets to have her fun with and you're not him." Elliot interrupted before giving the two a cocky smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes as Henry stood and muttered a quick apology, then made his way back over to the bar.

"Was that really necessary, _Dear_? Olivia crossed her legs into Elliot, her shiny stiletto heel dangling from her toe.

"Did you really want to go off with old man river, _Sweetness_? Elliot ran his hand up her calf to land at the hem of her skirt, the tips of his fingers toying under the edge at her skin. He smirked at her again as he noticed the goose bumps that formed at his touch.

Olivia's eyes widened at his action, but she quickly composed herself to lean into him so closely her lips brushed against his cheek as she spoke. "I have to go off with _someone_ by the end of this night," she purred. "Would you rather I spend time with mister GQ over there? Or how about the Colin Firth look-a-like that's been staring at me since we sat down?"

Becoming agitated at the realization that they really did have to separate by the end of the night in the hopes of finding their man, Elliot huffed a frustrated breath out against the side of her face, stirring the strands of her hair. That hair was sex, he thought to himself. Hell, she was sex in stilettos tonight and the thought of another man hitting on her and possibly even kissing her made his blood pressure rise. But the thought of another man trying to attack her, was the thought that calmed him down, forcing him to focus on the task at hand.

They needed to focus on finding their perp. Shawn Davies was heavy-set, in his late forties with dark hair and eyes. They had been given his mug shut to go on along with a detailed description from Munch. From their position on a corner couch, Elliot scanned the crowd.

"Come on, Liv…dance with me." Elliot stood and pulled on Olivia's hand. The dance floor was in the center of the room and the two would have a clearer view of the club.

Olivia furrowed her brows at him before catching on to what he was doing. She then arched her right eyebrow at him as she stood up and demurely adjusted her dress. "Let's see your moves, Pookie."

"Shut up, Liv," he snorted. Elliot led her onto the dance floor and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding one of her hands against his chest. "See if you can locate Davies. Officer Morelli just told me he isn't at the bar." He rested his cheek against Olivia's, discreetly disguising his small earpiece.

"Okay, El," Olivia briefly closed her eyes at the close contact and breathed in Elliot's seductive cologne. Feeling his body so close to hers and having his hands on her was making her flush with heat, but she struggled to focus on finding Davies for a moment.

They swayed to the soft music as they continued to scan the crowd, their concentration on their main objective for being there dwindling with each breath they took. Elliot found himself instinctively pressing into her, causing Olivia to exhale sharply against his ear. He released her hand and began to run his hands up and down her back, the soft skin taunting him from above the low back of her strapless dress.

Olivia sighed and pressed her pelvis against his while wrapping her arms around his neck as their hips swayed from side to side causing a delicious friction and a flood of heat between her legs.

Elliot groaned softly and nuzzled his cheek against her. "What are we doing, Liv?" He whispered, his cocky attitude suddenly disappearing.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and spoke into his neck, the vibration sending chills down his spine. "Playing a part?" She sounded so innocent, but Elliot knew better. This wasn't just acting at this point…was it?

"Liv-"

"Mind if I cut in?" The two startled and separated slightly at the intrusion, breathing heavily and locking eyes in a heated, loving gaze before turning toward a petite brunette.

She looked about ten years younger than them, with long, dark, shiny hair and a seductive smile. She was eying Elliot as if he was her next meal and Olivia had to fight the urge to tell her where to go.

Plastering smiles on their faces, Elliot and Olivia introduced themselves. Her eyes never leaving Elliot, the woman introduced herself as Cassandra.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cassandra, but whether you can cut in or not is going to be up to my wife." Olivia flinched at the title, momentarily forgetting her role for the hundredth time that night.

Olivia watched as Elliot's eyes roamed over Cassandra's lithe frame and attempted to respond calmly. "Well, um…I'm fine with it as long as you are, _darling_," she said with mock sweetness and a phony smile.

Elliot looked at her in confusion and raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Olivia, if you –"

"No, no…you two go ahead and have fun. That's what we're all here for, right? I'll just go grab a drink at the bar and find some fun of my own." She winked at Elliot and walked away from the couple, making sure to add an extra sway in her hips as she moved.

Elliot went to go after her, when he was stopped by a delicate hand over his chest. "Do you want to dance or do you want to sit and, um …talk for a bit?" Cassandra tossed her long hair over her shoulder and ran her hand down over his arm.

He glanced over at the bar where Olivia was perched on a barstool and watched as the men began to swarm around her like bees to honey.

**{EO}**

Sensing his eyes on her body, Olivia turned on her stool to meet Elliot's gaze. Cassandra was fawning over him as they sat together on a purple crushed velvet couch across the room. Elliot was smiling, but not paying attention to the young woman, his gaze steady on Olivia as she raised her cosmopolitan in a silent "cheers" before pressing the cool glass to her lips to sip the sweet liquid. She then slowly ran her tongue over her lips, closing her eyes as though savoring the taste. When she opened them again, she watched Elliot's lips part, as he dropped his line of vision to her full, moist lips. She smiled softly at him and then turned her attention back to the bar, pleased with her performance.

"Hi, I'm Jordan, are you here by yourself?" Well, hello Colin Firth look-a-like.

Yes, this could be fun.

She and Elliot had to be convincing as a couple of swingers in order to stay at the club long enough to find Davies, so she decided she might as well have a good time with it while she was at it. Elliot certainly was.

Plus, she didn't really want to stop to analyze what their little dance floor moment meant. Jordan seemed to be a perfect distraction with his tall, broad physique, handsome looks, and expensive suit.

"Olivia…and no, I'm here with my husband, Elliot, but he's otherwise engaged at the moment." She gave him a flirty smile. "How about you?"

Jordan leaned in and placed his hand on the back of her chair. "My girlfriend is currently grinding on the dance floor with an old hook up. We come here about once a month or so, but I've never seen you here before and I'm sure I'd remember if I did." He ran his fingers lightly down Olivia's arm causing her to shiver despite herself.

**{EO}**

He was going to punch the bastard.

Elliot watched in horror as some pretty boy had his hands all over Olivia…his wife. Well, his wife for the duration of this undercover op anyway. His actual wife, well soon to be ex-wife, was sitting at home oblivious to anything that was happening at this club.

Thank God for little favors.

Elliot was going to hell. He was sure of it. Though he cared for and loved Kathy, he was _in_ love with Olivia. Though he was in love with Olivia, he was flirting with Cassandra. Though he was flirting with Cassandra about seven other women were making eyes at him. Yes, hell…he was going there…definitely.

And now he wanted to say screw it all and grab Olivia and show her exactly what moves he had in one of the private rooms.

Fuck.

At first Elliot had thought he could handle himself, but as soon as Olivia had started flirting with him for real (or at least he thought it was real), he was done for. He had never been more confused. Damn the department for not coming up with alias's so he could know for sure when she was putting on a show and when she actually seemed to want him.

Holy shit, she really seemed to want him. Olivia.

"Elliot?" Cassandra shot him an irritated look as she crossed her arms under her breasts, drawing his attention to her ample cleavage.

Hell.

Clearing his throat and his mind, Elliot stood from the couch, taking Cassandra's hand. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else for moment. Why don't you let me make it up to you and buy you a drink?" He flashed her a sexy grin and brushed an errant hair from her face.

She smiled back and linked her arm in his as they head to the bar next to where Olivia and pretty boy were seated. Elliot made sure to brush against Olivia as he pulled up a barstool for Cassandra and sat down beside her.

This could get interesting.

**Shall I continue? ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Well, I just am thrilled with the response on here, SVUfans and Twitter to this little story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope this chap doesn't disappoint. I'm nervous now…oh the pressure! LOL One more chap after this. Also, this chap is definitely a bit OOC, as neither of our lovely detectives would put anything less than 100% into a case, but I felt they just needed to have some fun for a change! ;)**

What the hell did Elliot think he was doing?

Olivia grew increasingly irritated with each loud and obnoxious giggle Cassandra let out at another one of Elliot's corny pick-up lines. You can relax there, El, she thought. The girl is more than willing to get in your pants without them.

Didn't he remember they were supposed to be working?

Rolling her eyes, Olivia took another sip of her Cosmo and scanned the crowd again for their perp before turning her attention back to Colin Fir- Jordan. Jordan. She had to admit the man was sort of sexy. Too bad he was a swinger.

"So, Jordan, how long have you been coming to places like this?" Olivia was genuinely curious as to what people got out of letting their partner flirt or sleep with other people.

"My girlfriend actually got me into the scene…we've been coming here for about five months or so I'd say. How about you?" He brushed his fingers over her neck and shoulder and Olivia leaned into him a bit more.

"Well, my husband and I have only done this twice before, but found it to be intoxicating." She whispered into his ear. "Between you and me, I really think he just likes to watch."

Jordan chuckled lowly and brushed back the hair that had fallen over her eye. "Really now? I could be into that. Where is he, by the way?"

"Right beside me," Olivia replied, smirking as she placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I was just telling Jordan here how you love to watch…isn't that right, Baby?" She had to swallow the laugh forming in her throat at the expression etched on Elliot's face.

Elliot shot her a warning look before giving her a lopsided grin of his own. "Not as much as you love threesomes though, _my angel_…and I'm sure Cassandra would love-"

"_Elliot_," Olivia growled as she grabbed her partner by the arm, sending him clambering off his barstool.

"Please excuse us for a moment," she said with a tight smile to Cassandra and Jordan who looked at one another in confusion.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Elliot laughed as they made their way over to a couch in a dark corner of the room. "Can dish it out, but can't take it?"

Elliot sat down pulling her into his lap, much to both of their surprise at the bold action. As muddled as he was about the thin line between reality and acting they have been walking all night, Elliot knew that something had shifted in their relationship. They had slipped into their roles as husband and wife with ease, and although the overt flirting was something new for them both, it felt completely natural…and exhilarating.

And he wasn't going to waste an opportunity to continue.

Olivia let out a sound of exasperation as she squirmed in his lap, trying to pull down the hem of her dress that had hiked up to the middle of her thighs.

She was trying to kill him.

"Ummm, Liv, you might want to quit squirming or I'm not going to be able to stand up again for a while," Elliot breathed against her temple as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Leaning back into him, Olivia sighed and craned her neck to look at him behind her. "You do realize we're technically at work, right?"

"Don't care at this particular second," he rumbled into her ear as his large hands slowly moved upward until his thumbs were nearly skimming her breasts. "Besides, Morelli just told me that there is still no sign of Davies, so we're covered.

Olivia's breathing began to quicken and she clenched her thighs together. "We really shouldn't," she stated weakly, trailing off when she felt Elliot's lips and the wet heat of his tongue against her neck. Acting or not, at this particular moment, she could give two shits because it felt so damn good to be bad with him.

She tilted her head to give him better access to the curve that joined her neck and shoulder as she began to rub the outside of his thighs. Elliot let out a soft moan as she rotated her hips ever so slightly in his lap to the beat of the smooth jazz song that was filling the room.

Heat…her body was pure heat and Elliot began to sweat. He shucked off his jacket and gripped Olivia's hips, bucking into her and groaning at the fire they were generating from the exchange.

Olivia's chest was heaving and she could feel him hardening beneath her. "El…we should stop," she whispered.

"We should," he agreed as he ran his fingertips over her arms, sliding them across her collarbone and down to trace the tops of her breasts. He smiled into her hair as she shivered.

Olivia felt her nipples peak at his touch and she held her breath to prevent the loud moan that struggled to escape. What was happening? They were being impulsive, and reckless, and unprofessional and…she was _loving_ _every_ _minute_ of it.

**{EO}**

Elliot realized at this particular moment that he was _not_ going to hell. He was actually _in_ hell. He had the love of his life writhing in his lap, yet he couldn't do a damn thing about it. She was evil. This place was evil. Her body was especially evil, and just as he was about to lean against her cheek to tell her that, they were interrupted yet again.

"Mind if I join in the fun?"

Fuck, the woman had the worst fucking timing.

"Cassandra!" Elliot croaked out her name, not recognizing the sound of his own voice.

He felt Olivia still in his lap and release a sharp breath. "Sorry, honey, he was only kidding before about the threesome thing…but he's all yours. I'm off to the ladies room." With that Olivia abruptly slid off of Elliot, tugged at the skirt of her dress and quickly walked away.

Why the hell did she keep doing that?

Elliot sighed as Cassandra sat beside him, draping her bare legs across his lap. The woman was nothing if not persistent.

Olivia splashed her face with cold water and stared at her reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked out loud. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it from the memory of her partner's hands roaming her overheated body. She had been acting so unlike herself, this damn club was pulling her in.

The music, the lighting, the people, even the smell…it was all sex.

And she felt… liberated.

So what did she do? She got the man of her dreams all riled up only to leave him wanting with an oversexed pin-up girl.

God, she was stupid sometimes. She took a few deep breaths, gathered up all of the nerve she had, and resolved to remedy this immediately.

**{EO}**

Elliot tried to busy himself with looking around for Davies and inane flirtatious conversation with Cassandra to distract himself from what happened between he and Olivia. He knew she took Cassandra's interruption as a perfect excuse to run away from what she was feeling and he needed another chance to let her know that he felt the same way. That this wasn't just an act.

Cassandra grabbed him by the chin and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "You seem lost in thought, Elliot," she pouted, scooting her body closer to his on the couch. "You really need to loosen up if you're going to have fun here, baby."

Elliot raised a thick eyebrow at her actions and the pet name, staring back at her sexy smirk.

"What are you staring at, sexy?" She purred leaning close to his lips.

Olivia then caught his eye over Cassandra's shoulder. She was confidently walking in his direction, holding his gaze, looking luminous and feral. His mouth ran dry. "…I like the view."

Cassandra furrowed her brows as she noticed Elliot was looking behind her and turned to see Olivia. She swung her legs off of Elliot's lap and stood up in a huff. "Hey, look…what's the point of coming to a swingers club if you're just going to have a hard on for your wife all night? You suck at this!" With that she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and strutted over to the bar in irritation.

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as Olivia and her devious smirk approached him. He leaned back on the couch watching as she climbed on to straddle his hips, causing her dress to rise up to the top of her thighs, her eyes never leaving his.

Holy fuck.

"Liv, what are you –"

"Shut up, Elliot." She ran her hands up his arms and neck to cup the back of his head as her lips parted only centimeters from his own.

Elliot licked his lips and threw caution to the wind. He pulled her in closer and pressed his lips against hers, tentatively at first. Testing. They broke apart still staring at each other with passion in their eyes before giving in and joining mouths once again.

He couldn't breathe.

Olivia was stealing his breath with every movement she made, every motion of her soft and eager tongue as it moved against his.

He had no idea what had gotten into her. What had gotten into _them_. He slid his hands down her back and over her exposed thighs, his breath catching at the soft noises coming from low in her throat.

She tasted sweet, remnants from her Cosmo left behind, making him wonder how she tasted everywhere. He grew harder at the thought.

Elliot looked around him as their mouths were melded together to make sure nobody was watching. The dance floor was packed and there were other couples either talking or fooling around on the surrounding couches. He glanced over at Officer Morelli and saw that he was nursing a beer at the bar, looking bored. Feeling satisfied that no one would be the wiser, Elliot ran his hand further up Olivia's thigh until he was met with resistance from her body.

"Umph," Olivia broke the kiss and bit her lip as Elliot's finger rubbed against her and dipped inside her body.

It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

He panted against her ear as she moaned lowly and bucked against his hand. "No panties, Liv. What are you trying to do to me?"

Olivia gasped as he massaged her internally, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. "Not…not here."

Elliot stilled his movements, confused, but still more than a little turned on. "What?"

She then said the sexiest words he had ever heard her say.

Throatily. Breathlessly. "Let's go back to my place, Elliot."

**Yup, I ended the chapter there! Muahahaha - ****that's an evil laugh ;) How about one more? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, thanks to Cori for the beta! Second of all, thank you all again for all the awesome encouragement and comments! You guys have been so supportive and I really appreciate it! Hope you like the conclusion and don't forget to let me know what you think afterwards****!**

Finally, there was no mistaking whether or not their behavior was an act.

As soon as they entered Olivia's apartment, Elliot pressed her against the closed door, holding her hands over her head against the wall as he ground into her.

He had tried to convince her to sneak off into a private room when they were still at the club, as he could barely contain himself from unzipping his pants right then and there in front of everyone with her in his lap; but her look of disgust was all the answer he needed.

"Do you _know_ how many bodily fluids must be in those rooms?" She had asked with a shudder.

Good point.

They couldn't get out of there quick enough.

Olivia threw her head back against the wall, moaning, pulling her hands from his grasp to palm his amazing ass in her hands and pushing him even tighter to her body.

"So long, El. I've wanted this for so long."

Elliot stopped his movements at her words and took in the sight before him. She was gorgeous, sexy, and completely willing. He smiled at her wolfishly as his eyes roamed her body, followed by his hands.

"You have no idea, Liv. God, I fucking love you."

Olivia's body stilled at _his _words.

Whoops.

Fuck.

Silence.

"Uh, Liv, I-"

Her initial look of shock and fear slowly changed, a smile curling her lips and growing ever so slightly.

They then grinned at one another like idiots for a while before Elliot kissed her with renewed fervor, reaching around behind her to slowly pull the zipper on her dress down her voluptuous figure. His hands were practically trembling.

Olivia moved away from the wall and unhooked her strapless bra as she stepped out of her dress, leaving her completely naked except for her stiletto heels. She licked her lips as she began to undress Elliot as fast as humanly possible.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Not even two minutes later, Olivia smiled as Elliot unceremoniously threw her onto her bed and crawled on top of her predatorily. They had left a trail of his clothing and their shoes from her apartment door to the bedroom and the two were now naked and rolling around in her bed.

_She_ couldn't believe this was actually happening.

She pushed him onto his back and raked her short, manicured nails up and down the hard expanse of his chest before moving lower to trail her tongue over the juncture of his hip and across the cut muscles that made up his lower abs.

Olivia glanced up to meet his piercing gaze just as she grabbed him in her palm to lick the tip of his rock hard erection. Just a small taste.

"Don't stop," he managed to pant out.

"Wasn't planning to." She gave him a wicked smile before taking him into her mouth, swirling her tongue and sucking him into oblivion.

"Oh my God, Liv." He was no longer in hell. In fact, he was pretty sure he was almost in heaven. As amazing as this felt though, the wet, hot heat of her mouth would never compare to finally being inside of her… he was certain.

He fisted a hand in her silky hair and tugged lightly to halt her actions. She looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion. "If you keep that up much longer, things will be over way too fast." With that, he flipped her onto to her back and pulled her down the bed so that her legs were dangling off the side. He then slid to his knees on the floor in front of her and placed each of her feet on each of his shoulders, opening her up before him.

Oh. God.

Olivia squirmed in anticipation and practically came right then when she felt his hot breath against her. Elliot gave no warning when he buried himself between her thighs, running his tongue over and over her clit causing her to cry out in pleasure. He reached around her hip to tease her breast, while his other hand roughly massaged the outside of her thigh as he continued to flick his tongue rapidly against her.

It was too much and not enough.

"Elliot, fuck! Please just get inside me!"

Who needed foreplay with the night they just had?

Elliot dragged his tongue over her most sensitive area once last time before kissing and nipping his way hungrily up her body. Palming one full breast in his hand, he paused to suck the other's nipple into his mouth.

Delicious torture.

Olivia felt the steel of his dick against her thigh and began to writhe against him, spreading her legs further and groaning in frustration when the tip nudged at her entrance.

Their movements were fevered, hungry, and it was all more than she could have imagined their first time together to be.

Trying to slow down slightly, Elliot cradled the back of her head in his hands, soft strands of her hair sliding through his fingers.

Olivia almost had to look away at the intensity she saw as he stared into her eyes. His thumbs caressed her temple and he leaned closer to press his lips against hers, touching the tip of his tongue to hers over and over in searing open mouthed kisses.

Her breath hitched and time stopped when he slid inside of her, filling her completely. Neither of them could move for a long moment, absorbing the meaning of this tremendous shift in their relationship. It wasn't just sex. It wasn't just love. It was over a decade of being one another's other half and it felt so fucking good.

"Jesus, Liv," Elliot released her lips and breathed against her cheek.

They held each other for a while, Elliot throbbing inside of her, locked in place as her legs wrapped around him in a vice and their arms enveloping one another.

They silently listened as their bated breaths filled the dark room.

Slowly, finally, agonizingly, Elliot began to move inside of her… dragging every delicious inch of his dick against her inner walls.

"Ohhh," Olivia breathed hotly into his ear. She tilted her pelvis up and rotated her hips, drawing him in deeper.

"Fuuuck," Elliot growled and picked up the pace, sliding a hand down her body, over her breast, stomach, hip, and stopping at her clit. He applied gentle pulsating pressure, causing Olivia's movements to become frenzied.

She scratched down his back and leaned in to suck on his neck and shoulder as he continued his relentless rhythm. Her heart was racing and every nerve ending in her body was electrified.

"Liv…shit, Liv, I'm not going to last much longer."

She moaned loudly as he increased the pressure against her clit. "Neither am I…just let go."

Elliot's body was on fire as he pushed into her deeply one final time, pressing her into the mattress and dropping his head into the pillow beside her to muffle his cries as he came so hard he nearly passed out.

Damn.

Once Elliot was able to breathe somewhat normally again, he heard Olivia whimper as he quickly pulled out and slid down her body to firmly and rapidly circle his tongue against her clit yet again.

Olivia felt him holding down her hips as she struggled not to buck into his mouth while screaming out her orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure ripping through her body as she gripped her bed sheets tightly.

"Holy, fuck, Elliot."

They watched each other for a moment as they continued to breathe heavily.

"That was insane," Elliot gasped out as he moved to lie on his back beside her, one arm thrown over his head, chest still heaving. He stared at the popcorn ceiling as he tried to calm his breathing.

Olivia rolled over to drape her body over his, one leg in between his as she smiled and sighed in agreement while Elliot lightly ran his hands up and down her back, relaxing them both.

"So, you think Morelli will forgive us for bailing on him?" Olivia laughed recalling the look on the Officer's face when they told him they had to take off a half hour before the club closed, leaving him to keep an eye out for Davies on his own.

Elliot chuckled. "He'll get over it…there was no sign of Davies the entire night. Morelli's the kind of guy who could keep things under control for a half hour and he would have paged us if Davies showed up."

"You know what this means right?" Olivia asked with a quirked brow and mischievous smile. "We'll have to do it all over again tomorrow."


End file.
